


【鸣佐】极道之妻

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 歌舞伎图梗，媚药梗，黑道paro，黑道太子爷x（本人并不承认的）大少奶奶（划掉）（实际上是大当家的！）





	【鸣佐】极道之妻

身着水蓝色和服的青年步履极快地穿过庭院，路过的翠竹被他带得歪到一边去。

古朴的日式房屋前聚集了一群人，个个身穿黑色的西装，戴着墨镜，好不张扬。他们听见声响后纷纷回过头来，领头的黑衣壮汉露出一副得救了的神情，青年还没靠近，就求救似的说道：“大少奶......佐助先生！您终于来了！”

似乎是对那个差点脱口而出的称呼有所不满，青年皱了下眉，整张画儿似的脸瞬间生动了起来。他的皮肤非常白皙，而眉与发黑如点墨，在高挺的鼻梁下嫣红的嘴唇一张口，冷冽如泉水的声音便淌了出来：

“人呢？”

壮汉忙不迭道：“在里面，还清醒着，一直在叫您的名字。”

青年点头的角度微乎其微，对一众下属道：“都散了吧，交给我。”

“这......”壮汉似乎有些不放心，还想说什么，就被站在另一边的管家老头制止了。青年一边提起衣摆往里走，一边头也不回地说道：“回头再来治你的罪。”

明明声音不大，壮汉却听得一身冷汗，往外走时想道，青年实际上算是宽松的了。若不是运气好，主人现在还不定已经......

 

佐助推开门时一股若有若无的甜媚香气飘了过来，屋里非常昏暗，只看到一个黑底橘纹的衣角。

他并没有后退或屏住呼吸，反而向前一步关上了门。待眼睛适应了黑暗，他隐隐约约看见那人支起一条腿坐在墙角。茶几东倒西歪地躺在一边，像是被人一脚踹翻的，可见这人在等待的时候是有多么心焦。佐助往那边又走了一步，终于听见屋里人出声：

“停在那里。”

佐助不退反进，几乎是站在漩涡鸣人眼前，居高临下地说：“停在哪里？刚刚不是急着把我喊来吗？”

极低的光线照在鸣人的胸口，他已经将和服剥下来一大半，衣衫散乱，露出大半篇胸膛。他呼吸急促而粗重，声音沙哑得仿佛沙漠里的旅人：“......现在后悔了。”

佐助一顿，反而跪下来凑近了，将自己的唇贴上去，边轻轻地吻边说：“你这个吊车尾......怎么就中了这么傻的招。”

鸣人闭着眼忍耐着，他充满怒气又含混不清地说道：“谁能想到多年的合作伙伴会在我茶水里下这么下三滥的......唔......”

低于鸣人体温的舌尖轻轻撬开唇缝，将一丝清明送了进去。佐助直起身来，双手搭在对方肩上，低声道：“我说过多少次，别人都不要信。你能信任的合作对象只有我一个。”

“只有你。”鸣人从善如流地抬起头来看他，眼睛里全是忍耐造成的红血丝。佐助看到这样的眼睛，暗叫不好，果然下一秒就被按到在榻榻米上，一双手从衣服下摆里伸进去摩挲着他的大腿。

“我只有佐助......”

佐助被按在地上狠狠地接吻，至上而下地接收那灼热的攻击，鸣人一边吻着他，一边用身体顶撞着他的下身，佐助几乎是瞬间就被亲得硬了。他艰难地腾出口舌抗议道：“先让我把衣服脱了......”

“不，”鸣人将他的衣服掀开，露出两条白玉做的似的长腿，他在佐助大腿内侧轻轻啄了一下，极其有耐心且缓慢地说道：“我早就想这样了，佐助，就在这个房间里......我掀开你的衣服，又深又重地......”

他最后两个字是咬着佐助耳垂说的，湿热的吐息冲进耳蜗里：“......干你。”

“......唔！”

与此同时，已经舔湿的两根手指已经塞入了他的后穴里，熟稔地开拓着。

鸣人平时话不少，可今天格外话多，不知道是不是药效的原因。他一边扩张，一边说些调戏人的下流话，硬是刺激得佐助抬起胳膊挡住了眼睛，不让鸣人看见自己的表情。

“够了......”他颤抖着说，声音又湿又软，带着一点点被他感染的清甜。佐助向鸣人伸出挡住脸的胳膊向，露出一双水汽氤氲的眼睛。

“快进来......你不是忍得很难受吗？”

这句话一出，佐助便看见鸣人极力掩饰的表情陡然一凶，似乎是理智的阀门被他猛然关上了，他心脏跳得极快，，不知是紧张或是恐惧那种压迫感，不由得开口道：“鸣......”

最后一个尾音消失在叫声中。

鸣人重重地撞了进来，他两手掐着佐助的腰，一面狠狠在里面捣着，昨晚才用过的湿软小穴柔乎乎地包裹着他滚烫的温度，鸣人全身像是着火了一般，极度地渴求着佐助。他将佐助的两只手用腰带绑了，低头去咬佐助的下唇，听着他轻声喊疼却又变得更硬，更加准确的碾过熟悉的那个点，去换来更多的叫声。

“啊......嗯嗯......”

又一次几乎是全根拔出又顶回去，佐助张着嘴几乎失了声，嘴唇红的似乎要滴血，他散开的衣领间，露出的胸膛上，两粒红色的小点随着节奏在鸣人眼前摇晃着。鸣人低下头去含住了其中一枚，果不其然佐助双手试图挣脱开推开他。

“不......不许舔！”

下达了这样的、命令式的要求。

可鸣人绝不会管他。他用牙齿轻轻去刮那物的顶端，又用舌头去挑逗，果不其然换来佐助更加崩溃欲泣的声音，他直起身来看，佐助身上精致的服装已经揉乱，可配合着沾满汗水、泪水和布满红晕的脸有一种凌乱的美感。

“鸣人？......”不知为何停下来了，佐助疑惑地睁开睫毛沾着水珠的双眼，喘息还未平复，简直可爱得让鸣人想要将他干上一千遍一万遍。

“没事......在想你可爱。”鸣人一边说，一边开始了下一轮的疯狂攻击，可怜佐助还不明白爱人忽然怎么了，就被干得昏头转向了。

“什......什么啊......”

什么乱七八糟的话......没个计划又处处需要我的混蛋吊车尾......佐助心里腹诽着，但念头就一闪而过，剩下的只有灭顶的快感排山倒海而来，将他淹没至窒息。鸣人对着那一个点小幅度但快速地摩擦，很快让佐助经受不住地呻吟起来。

“慢一......呜呜......”

舌头被缠住，唯一的抗议变成可怜兮兮的呜咽声，每一个神经末梢都噼里啪啦地爆着火星，传递到大脑变成了快乐至上的多巴胺。佐助脸上有生理性的泪水大滴大滴地落下来，眼角哭红了看得鸣人心里软成一片。刚一松开嘴，佐助便迫不及待的骂道：“以后还敢不敢......啊、乱喝别人给的东西了？”

这仿佛在教育未成年的孩子，鸣人轻轻咬在他锁骨上：“不敢了......佐助大人绕我一命，别咬这么紧。”

“谁咬......唔！”

鸣人双肘绕在他耳边，一时间佐助听不见其他人喝的声音，只听见鸣人说道：“......爱你。”

“我爱你......”

佐助闭上眼睛，腰身弓起来，身体剧烈地颤抖着，身后抽搐着收紧了，身前根本不需要抚慰便吐出了阵阵白浊。鸣人咬着牙狠狠往里捣了几下，深深地射在对方身体里，就着那余韵还往里送了几下，让佐助摇着头制止。

佐助半晌推了鸣人一下，声音懒懒的满是嫌弃：“你好重。”

“就重着吧......”鸣人转过头来在他脸上啾了一下，带着点鼻音懒散道：“那天就死在你身上也——”

“闭嘴。”佐助伸出手捂住了他的嘴唇盯着他的眼睛说道：“不许说这样的话，这次是媚药，下次是毒药呢？漩涡鸣人，你给我记住。”

他凶狠又温情地摸了一下鸣人的脸颊，眼角的泪痕未干：“不许死，起码不许比我先死。这是‘娶’我的代价。”

鸣人一愣，随即低下头去轻吻他的唇角，低笑道：“好。”

 

END


End file.
